staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Lipca 2004
TVP 1 06:30 Telezakupy 06:45 Pan Złota Rączka; odc.12; serial komediowy prod. USA 07:10 Więzy krwi; odc.13; 2000 serial prod. TVP (stereo); wyk: Krzysztof Jasiński, Barbara Krafftówna, Artur Dziurman, Joanna Brodzik 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces; odc.2262; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Telewakacje; Łatek; odc.46 - To nie ja; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Telewakacje; Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:25 Telewakacje; Papirus; odc.49 Drzewo Iszed; (Papyrus); serial animowany prod. francuskiej (stereo) 09:55 Telewakacje; Raj; magazyn katolicki 10:20 Telewakacje; Piątka detektywów; odc.18 Znowu razem; serial prod. angielskiej stereo 10:45 Telewakacje; Leśne studio; Papierowy potwór 11:00 Uważaj niebezpieczeństwo; widowisko edukacyjne 11:15 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; Miasto kościołów i klasztorów; (Schaetze der Welt); cykl dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 11:30 Badacze wulkanów; odc.2/4 Niebezpieczna strefa cz.2; (Volcano Detectives); 2000 serial dokumentalny prod. USA 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:25 Nash Bridges; odc.10; serial prod.USA (za zgodą rodziców) 13:10 Żyjąca Europa; odc.6/8 Obszary trawiaste niegdyś i dzisiaj; serial dok. prod. angielskiej stereo 14:05 Plebania; odc.392; serial TVP stereo 14:30 Plebania; odc.393; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 15:35 Klan; odc.792; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc,793 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2262; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 PRL na kartki 17:35 Lokatorzy; Niewinny szantaż; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:05 PRL na kartki 18:20 Lato za kierownicą 18:40 PRL na kartki 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pszczółka Maja; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:07 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Przepraszam, czy tu biją ?; 1976 film fab. prod. polskiej (82'); reż: Marek Piwowski; wyk: Jerzy Kulej, Jan Szczepański, Zdzisław Rychter 21:45 PRL na kartki 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22:35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23:25 Monitor Wiadomości 23:35 Biznes - perspektywy 23:45 Nóż w wodzie; 1961 dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Roman Polański; wyk: Leon Niemczyk, Jolanta Umecka, Zygmunt Malanowicz 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic; magazyn 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.75 Szczęśliwy strażak; serial prod. TVP 08:55 Lato bez granic; magazyn 10:00 Studio sport; Copa America; (skróty) 11:35 Tylko tato; Janek; telenowela dokumentalna Lidii Dudy (stereo) 12:00 Przystanek praca; magazyn 12:10 Geniusz przyrody; odc.7 - Statki,płetwy,kąpielówki; serial dokumentalny prod. hiszpańskiej dolby pro logic 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson; odc.2/24 Sprawa cętkowanej wstęgi 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom na wakacje; Dziewczyna i chłopak; odc.6-ost. Tomek i Tosia; serial TVP 14:30 Rodzina Kanderów; odc.12-ost. Gorzkie dni.Rok 1976; 1988 serial TVP 15:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak via Emilia; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; Zakochani; serial TVP 16:55 Najlepsze dokumenty świata; Rosja - ziemia carów; cz.III 1740 -1825 Dynastia; (Russia - Land of the Tsars); 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. USA 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 M jak miłość; odc.207; serial TVP stereo 19:50 M jak miłość; odc.208; serial TVP /stereo/ 20:41 Pogoda; na wakacje 20:50 Niech żyją satyrycy; Team i Tym 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Z Archiwum X; odc. 18/21; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 23:25 Zakręty losu; Śmierć w Brunswick; Death in Brunswick; 1990 film fab.prod.australijskiej /dla dorosłych/; reż: John Ruane; wyk: Sam Neill,Zoe Carides 01:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Yu-gi-oh (8) - anim. 7.30 Benny Hill (50) - serial 8.00 Ally McBeal (83) - serial 8.55 Rodzina zastępcza (28) - serial obyczajowy 9.25 Zostać miss (15) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 10.50 Idol EXTRA 11.35 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (36) 12.05 Roswell (49) - serial 13.00 Domowa kawiarenka (50) 13.30 TV Market 13.45 Przygody Jackie Chana (76) - serial anim. 14.15 Benny Hill (51) - serial 14.45 Awantura o kasę 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 16.30 Daleko od noszy (18) - serial komediowy 17.00 Ally McBeal (84) - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Rodzina zastępcza (29) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje + sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (10) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dyżur - magazyn reporterów 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 21.00 Z Archiwum X (100) - serial sensacyjny 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Czego się boją faceci (20) - serial komediowy 22.35 Daleko od noszy (19) - serial komediowy 23.05 Biznes informacje 23.30 Trójkąt Bermudzki - thriller science fiction USA, 1998 1.15 House Night - program muzyczny 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Uwaga! 7.25 Poczuj się świetnie - magazyn fitness 7.30 Zdradzona miłość (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.20 Miasteczko (12) - serial obyczajowy 9.00 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny 10.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.55 Szybka forsa - teleturniej interaktywny 11.55 Telesklep 12.15 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Na Wspólnej (213-215) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Zaklęte serce (106) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.25 Brygada ratunkowa (33) - serial obyczajowy 16.20 Zdradzona miłość (30) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.10 PRAWDZIWE HISTORIE: Zdradzony - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 22.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22.35 Cela 23.05 Akta zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 23.30 Alfabet mafii 0.00 Kasia I Tomek (58) - serial komediowy 0.30 Red light - program erotyczny 1.30 Uwaga! 1.40 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Katowice 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + pogoda 8.00 Doktór na czterech łapach 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Świat sportówwodnych (2/10) 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Prognoza pogody 9.40 Trójkowy składak filmowy 9.40 Szpital Holby City (3/25) - film fabularny 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Płonie ognisko 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Ekspres gothard -film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 14.00 Zaproszenie 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 15.00 Trójkowy składak filmowy - Zwiastun 15.00 Tajemnica sagali (10/14) 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Gramy dla was 16.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn samorządowy 16.15 Aktualności + pogoda 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Trójkowe trzy po trzy 17.00 50 Lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Publicystyka w TV Katowice 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + pogoda 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Porozmawiajmy 22.15 Gwiazdy sportu 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Księżycowe Kino Trójki: Klub wampirów - film fabularny 0.40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P 6.35 VIP 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Transformery (7) - anim. 8.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (66) - serial 9.00 Daję słowo 9.45 Z życia wzięte (Real TV) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (77) - telenowela, Brazylia 1999 11.00 Cud miłości (207) - telenowela, Peru 2000 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 Modna moda - magazyn o modzie 13.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.00 V.I.P. (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 15.00 Transformery (8) - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (78) - telenowela, Brazylia 1999 16.30 Cud miłości (208) - telenowela, Peru 2000 17.30 Bliźniaczki Kulisy 18.15 Daję słowo 19.00 Miłość czy kochanie (14) - serial USA 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (12) - serial, USA 1998 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 21.40 Chlnatown - film kryminalny USA 1974 0.10 Podstępne prawo - dramat obyczajowy USA 1997 2.00 Muzyczne listy 2.45 Sztukateria 3.10 KINOmaniak 3.35 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 5.35 Szybka forsa - teleturniej interaktywny 6.35 Telesklep 7.10 Luz we dwóch (27) - serial komediowy, USA 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.30 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (63) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Miłość i nienawiść (98) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Nie ma sprawy (19) - serial komediowy, USA 11.05 Ścieżki miłości (30) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (64) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (99) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (58) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Witchblade - Piętno mocy I (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Nie ma sprawy (20) - serial komediowy, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (59) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Cena za umarłego - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 reż. MarkCullingham wyk. Corbin Bernsen, AmandaPays, Eleanor Parker, Kevin McCarthy, Sheree North 22.05 Ptaki nocy (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Oblężenie Marion - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 reż. Charles Haid wyk. Ed BegleyJr., Dennis Franz, Tess Harper, Paul Le Mat, Kyle Secor, William H.Macy 1.00 Słodka zemsta - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 reż. Gordon McLennan wyk. Richard Grieco, Brigitte Baco, Greg Evigan, Tom O’Hara 2.40 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; W słońcu i w deszczu; odc.3/7 W szachu; 1979 serial TVP 06:50 Festiwale, festiwale; Kabaret Starszej Pani-Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej; cz.2 07:30 Świątki Jana Giejsona Wbrew żywiołom 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Radio Romans; odc.17/32 Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka; - Siatkówka; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:55 Witaj przygodo!; Pan Samochodzik i Templariusze; odc.4/5 Podziemny labirynt (34') 09:30 Witaj przygodo!; Śpiewaj z nami 09:40 Witaj przygodo!; Julek i zwierzęta; - Straszny zwierz 09:50 Witaj przygodo!; Wyspa przygód; odc.4 Operacja szczury i tunel 10:15 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel 10:25 Warto wiedzieć; Sekrety zdrowia; Kręgosłup prawie jak nowy 10:40 Warto wiedzieć; Wyprzedzić chorobę; W objęciach jelit 11:00 Warto wiedzieć; Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Polski Komitet Wyzwolenia Narodowego 11:25 Warto wiedzieć; Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zapis czasu; Wrocław - imiona miasta; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Wierzbickiego 13:05 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 13:25 Św.Jacek na Korsyce; reportaż 13:40 Urszula Dudziak - koncert jazzowo-folkowy 14:35 Groch i kapusta; W Kotlinie Jeleniogórskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Radio Romans; odc.17/32 Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP 15:45 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Jerzy Stuhr 16:20 Witaj przygodo!; Pan Samochodzik i Templariusze; odc.4/5 Podziemny labirynt 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 PRL na kartki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; W słońcu i w deszczu; odc.3/7 W szachu 18:25 PRL na kartki 18:40 Szerokie tory 19:00 PRL na kartki 19:15 Dobranocka; Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem; odc.3 - Rabusie 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:07 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Radio Romans; odc.17/32 Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP 20:45 Zapis czasu; Wrocław - imiona miasta; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Wierzbickiego 21:45 PRL na kartki 22:00 Warto wiedzieć; Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Polski Komitet Wyzwolenia Narodowego 22:30 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; odc.7 - Piękniejsza Polska 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 W cieniu Nairobi 23:45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:50 Witaj przygodo!; Wyspa przygód; odc.4 Operacja szczury i tunel 01:15 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem; odc.3 - Rabusie; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:04 Pogoda dla kierowców 02:05 Radio Romans; odc.17/32 Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP 02:35 Zapis czasu; Wrocław - imiona miasta; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Wierzbickiego 03:30 Groch i kapusta; W Kotlinie Jeleniogórskiej 03:55 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; W słońcu i w deszczu; odc.3/7 W szachu 04:45 Festiwale, festiwale; Kabaret Starszej Pani-Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej; cz.2 05:30 Warto wiedzieć; Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Polski Komitet Wyzwolenia Narodowego 06:00 Zakończenie programu